


Like A Kid In A Candy Store

by angelus2hot



Series: Once In A Life Time [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bigpretzel, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-16 12:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1347823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's day just keeps getting better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like A Kid In A Candy Store

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Like A Kid In A Candy Store  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Dean Winchester & Dr. Sexy  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Seventh in the Doctor Sexy drabbles. Dean's day just keeps getting better.  
>  **A/N:** written for spn_bigpretzel

Dean felt like a kid in a candy shop as he walked beside Dr. Sexy on the set. No. That was too tame for what he was feeling. Like a man addicted to cars who had just been given the keys to a Porsche? Dean shook his head. No. That wasn’t right either. There just wasn’t a description appropriate enough for the way he felt.

“Would you like to grab a beer? There’s a bar down the road from here or if you want my trailer is...”

Dean nodded his head before the words had barely escaped Dr. Sexy’s mouth.


End file.
